Diskussionsfaden:The Dark Antichrist/@comment-25600123-20170716160515/@comment-25600123-20171108162747
Okay, hier ist mein erste Entwurf für den Anfang: Die Oberfläche des Tales, in welchem wir stehen, lässt sich schwerlich mit einem anderen Wort als „Grau“ beschreiben. Es ist der neunzehnte und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach der letzte Planet außerhalb des Sonnensystems, auf dem ich stehe, aber mit Sicherheit kann ich sagen, dass es der langweiligste ist. Das Gemisch aus Stickstoff und Edelgasen, welches sich Atmosphäre schimpft, hat die Landung des Schiffes erschwert. Die riesige, farblose Sonne, welche gerade über dem tristen Horizont untergeht, ist trotz ihrer Größe zu weit entfernt, um die eisige Oberfläche aufzutauen, sie taucht die ganze Szenerie in ein hässliches Zwielicht. An einigen Stellen bricht rotes, flüssiges Gestein aus dem Boden, was zwar heiß aussieht, aber in Wahrheit weit unter dem Nullpunkt liegt, nur nicht ebenso sehr wie die Umgebungstemperatur. Selbst das im Zusammenhang mit den absurden, splitterartigen Formen der Felsen und die länglichen, scharfen Berge, die in alle Himmelsrichtungen zur Seite ragen, sieht in der Umgebung unspektakulär aus. Ryala, die neue Geologin, scheint da ganz anderer Meinung zu sein. „Es ist unglaublich!“, ruft sie und die Aufregung in ihrer Stimme kratzt in den Kopfhörern meines Helms wie die Schreie eines nervigen Kindes. Auch ohne den beigen Raumanzug aus synthetischen Fasern und den aus Hygienegründen abgeschorenen Haaren wäre sie wohl kaum attraktiv. Eine zu große Nase, zu kräftige Knochen und kleine Glubschaugen. Immerhin lächelt sie, dass kann man auch durch die Plexiglasscheibe in ihrem Helm erkennen, mit einem dicken, fleischigen Mund, um den viel zu viele Sommersprossen sind. Mich wundert's nicht, dass sie sich einen Beruf außerhalb der Erde gesucht hat – nun kann sie ein für alle Mal behaupten, die schönste Frau dieser Welt zu sein. Ich seufze. Vielleicht bin ich ja zu streng mit ihr. Immerhin kann sie ja auch nichts dafür, dass dies meine letzte Mission ist und ich nichts dafür, dass es ihre erste ist. Zugegeben, mit etwas aufregenderem als diesem Schutthaufen hatte ich schon gerechnet. Meine neunte Expedition, zu Nibiru 149K, das war noch was ganz anderes. Es gab sogar erste Lebensformen, die durch den Methanschlamm krochen und mit gelben, punktförmigen Sinnesorganen ihre Umgebung wahrnahmen. Auf Patan 11P leuchteten ein dutzend funkelnde Monde in allen Farben des Regenbogens und ließen den Nachthimmel zu einem wahren Schauspiel werden. Acheron 206I mussten wir mit einem eigens gebauten Boot überqueren, da der ganze Himmelskörper mit einem kilometertiefen Ozean aus roter Flüssigkeit bedeckt war, wie ein Meer aus Blut. Toxisch, na klar, aber trotzdem wunderschön. Ich weiß noch, wie ich und Callista an der Reling standen und auf den endlosen Horizont herausblickten... Nein, denke ich mir. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, um in Erinnerungen an die gute alte Zeit zu schwelgen. „Unwahrscheinlich, dass hier etwas lebt“, sagt Dagon Srax, einer dieser verdammten Xenobiologen. Ich kenne ihn bereits von vorherigen Missionen, aber besonders sympathisch war er mir nie. Er ist ein alter Mann, wurde sogar noch vor der Einführung der Gentischen Optimierung geboren. Seine fünffingrigen Hände haben mich schon immer irritiert, wie ein Relikt aus der Vergangenheit, ein Rudiment des nackten Affen. Er kann damit zwar ebenso gut zugreifen wie Ryala und ich, aber ich hab mich wohl so sehr an den Anblick von Händen mit sechs Fingern gewöhnt, dass es auf mich suspekt wirkt. Naja, wenn ich einen Blick auf unsere neue Kollegin werfe, komm ich eh nicht rum, die Optimierung anzuzweifeln. Natürlich ist Srax' Aussage nichts, was mich überrascht. Man schickt Astronauten nicht mehr hoch, um fremdes Lebens zu erforschen. Die Marktwirtschaft hat sich auf das Weltall ausgebreitet. Sobald wir genug Boden- und Gasproben gesammelt haben, ein seismisches Gutachten abgeben und wieder zu Hause angekommen sind, werden entweder die Bohrer oder die Kolonisten kommen, je nachdem, ob diese Welt sich eher als Mine oder als neuer Außenposten eignet. Bei der hier würde ich ja eher auf ersteres tippen. Selbst wenn sie es schaffen sollten, diese Giftwolken in Sauerstoff umzuwandeln, freiwillig werden sich kaum Leute finden, um hier am Arsch des Universums ein Leben aufzubauen. Mein Kopf fühlt sich immer noch etwas schwer von der Landung an und das Bedürfnis, mir die Schläfen zu massieren, nimmt zu, aber selbst dazu bin ich mit diesem Goldfischglas als Helm nicht in der Lage. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich einfach die Rover auf die Suche nach Bodenproben schicken, zurück zur Basis gehen und morgen mit der Arbeit anfangen. Aber Srax und Ryala scheinen noch nicht genug zu haben. „Diese Felsformationen erinnern mich an die Nahaufnahmen von Neris 291W“, verkündet sie immer noch staunend, „Wir sollten sie genauer betrachten, bevor die Sonne ganz untergegangen ist.“ Beim Kosmos! Sie mag eine Geologin sein und dies ihr erster Felsbrocken außerhalb der Titankolonien, aber trotzdem muss sie doch nicht alles auf einmal machen. „Natürlich“, sage ich knapp. Es wird über 200 Stunden dauern, bis die Sonne wieder aufgeht, also acht oder neunmal schlafen. Die Atmosphärenproben, das Starten der Rover, all das können wir auch erledigen, wenn die Nacht den Planeten im eisigen Griff hat. Expeditionen aber wären zu fatal, solange wir auf das Licht unserer Lampen angewiesen wären, die so leicht den Geist aufgeben konnten. Das weiß ich besser als jeder andere. Callista und ich, es war uns eigentlich klar, wie wechselhaft das Wetter auf fremden Gestirnen sein konnte, als wir die Polarlichter vom Südpol dieses Mondes fotografieren wollten, den sie später zu einer riesigen Silbermine umwandelten. Für einen Moment halte ich den Atem an, als mir wieder die Erinnerungen hochkommen. Ihr zitternder, kleiner Körper, eingesponnen in die Schläuche und Decken der Krankenstation. Die schwarzen, steifen Finger, mit denen sie immer das Piano gespielt hat. Der Frostreif, der sich bereits über ihre Augen gelegt hatten, als wir es zurückschafften. Schwer schluckend blicke ich zu Ryala hinüber, während Srax das Fahrzeug für Außenexpeditionen fertig macht. Sie lächelt immer noch, genau wie in den letzten Tagen, in welchen wir um den Planeten kreisten und nach einer Landestelle Ausschau hielten. Vielleicht ist es ja diese Begeisterung, die mich zu sehr an die Vergangenheit erinnert, als dass ich sie mögen könnte. Der Geländewagen gleitet erstaunlich schnell über den kiesigen Boden des Tales, während sich Dr. Srax mit der Geologin unterhält. „Und, was denken sie, wie diese Formationen entstanden sind?“, fragt er gerade. Er war immer schon einer, der höflich zu den Frischlingen war, sanft. Schon komisch, dass er fast zwanzig Jahre älter als ich ist und trotzdem noch hier hoch geschossen wird. Wahrscheinlich hat er schon das nächste Projekt vor Augen, dieser Zwergplanet im Cygni-System vielleicht, auf dem die Satelliten angeblich Kupfer gefunden haben sollen. Auf jeden Fall wird es nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass er das Sonnensystem verlässt. „Nun“, Ryala räuspert sich überlaut, froh, dass sich jemand für ihre Meinung interessiert, „Mein erste Gedanke war es, dass sie das Ergebnis von Eruptionen sein könnten. Erinnern sie sich noch an die Gesteinsströme?“ Srax nickt. „Es könnte sein, dass es gelegentlich zu Ausbrüchen kommt, vergleichbar mit den Fontänen auf Enceladus, und das das Gestein beim Kontakt mit der Oberflächentemperatur schockgefriert. Stellen sie es sich wie umgekehrte Eiszapfen vor.“ Na toll – eine langweiligere Antwort hätte es wohl nicht geben können. Ich unterdrücke das Bedürfnis, noch einmal zu seufzen. Ich will raus aus diesem Anzug, raus aus diesem Fahrzeug, runter von diesem Planeten. Plötzlich hält Srax das Fahrzeug an. Verdutzt blinzele ich einen Moment, ehe ich bemerke, dass wir vor einer besonders großen Gesteinssäule stehen geblieben sind.